


Enjoy Your Meal

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Drabbletober 2k17 [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, Drabbletober, Little Red Riding Hood AU, M/M, Rare Pairings, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: It was never the basket he had his eyes on.(For Drabbletober Day 13: In A Fairytale)





	Enjoy Your Meal

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi.
> 
> Warning: Wolf!Osamu is hungry.

The boy with the red hood was walking alone to his grandmother’s house today. Unlike the days before, his friends were nowhere to be seen. Not the baldy, nor the hyperactive one, not even the boy with freckles. As usual, though, he brought a basket full of food with him; breads, fruits, jams, and even meats. Two bottles of something that smells like wine were also there.

 

But the basket was not his prey.

 

 It was never the basket he had his eyes on.

 

Osamu, who was lurking behind bushes, silently watched the cheerful orange-haired boy with his gleaming yellow eyes. The boy had not noticed his presence yet, even though Osamu had been following him since he went past the village gate.

 

Licking his lips, Osamu kept walking without making any sounds.

 

He was definitely going to have a tasty dinner tonight.

 

**.**

**.**

**[ _end_ ]**

**Author's Note:**

> I really need more OsaHina. Someone please write them /sobs
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading!


End file.
